wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dorothy the Dinosaur's Memory Book (video)/Gallery
Screenshots DorothytheDinosaur'sMemoryBooktitlecard.jpeg|Title Card DorothyinDorothy'sMemoryBook.jpg|Dorothy greeting the viewers DorothyandWagsinDorothy'sMemoryBook.jpg|Dorothy and Wags DorothyandWagsinDorothy'sMemoryBook2.jpg|Dorothy and Wags inside house DorothyandWagsinDorothy'sMemoryBook3.jpg|Dorothy and Wags looking at her memory book PictureofWags.jpg|Picture of Wags C'estWags,C'estBon-2008.jpg|"C'est Wags, C'est Bon" DorothyandWagsinWagsDancestheTango.jpg|Dorothy and Wags WagsDancestheTango.jpg|Dorothy and Wags dancing the tango DavidHobson.jpg|David Hobson DorothyandDavidHobson.jpg|Dorothy and David Dorothy'sSingingLesson.jpg|David, Dorothy and Wags DorothyandWagsinDorothy'sSingingLesson.jpg|Dorothy and Wags DavidPlayingPiano.jpg|David playing the piano DavidSinging.jpg|David singing DorothySinginginDorothy'sSingingLesson.jpg|Dorothy singing DanceaCachuca-2008Prologue.jpg|David introducing "Dance a Cachuca" DorothyandDavidDancing.jpg|Dorothy and David dancing David'sShoes.jpg|David's shoes DanceACachuca-2008.jpg|"Dance A Cachuca" DavidSingingDanceaCachuca.jpg|David singing DorothySingingDanceaCachuca-2008.jpg|Dorothy singing DorothyDancinginDorothy'sSingingLesson.jpg|Dorothy dancing RachelBeck.jpg|Rachel Beck SwingingFairies.jpg|Rachel, Dorothy and the fairies FairiesClareandLarissainSwingingFairies.jpg|Fairies Clare and Larissa DorothyinSwingingFairies.jpg|Dorothy BallaBallaBambina-2008Prologue.jpg|Rachel introducing "Balla Balla Bambina" BallaBallaBambina-2008.jpg|"Balla Balla Bambina" RachelSingingBallaBallaBambina.jpg|Rachel singing LeoSayerandDorothy.jpg|Leo Sayer and Dorothy DorothyVisitsDoctorLeo.jpg|Dorothy, Henry and Doctor Leo LeoSayer.jpg|Leo Sayer DorothyandHenryinDorothy'sMemoryBook.jpg|Dorothy and Henry DorothyinDorothyVisitsDoctorLeo.jpg|Dorothy opening her mouth DorothyandLeoSayer.jpg|Dorothy and Doctor Leo HenryinDorothyVisitsDoctorLeo.jpg|Henry SayAahattheDoctors-2008Prologue.jpg|Leo introducing "Say Aah at the Doctors" SayAahAtTheDoctors-2008.jpg|"Say Aah at the Doctors" LeoSingingSayAahattheDoctors.jpg|Leo singing DorothyandHenrySingingSayAahattheDoctors.jpg|Dorothy and Henry singing LettuceSing.jpg|Lettuce Sing Fresh Fruits and Veggies" JohnRoweSingingLettuceSing(FreshFruitsandVeggies).jpg|John singing DorothySingingLettuceSing(FreshFruitandVeggies).jpg|Dorothy singing CaptainFeatherswordSingingLettuceSing(FreshFruitandVeggies).jpg|Captain Feathersword singing DorothyinDonthePostmanDeliversaParcel.jpg|Dorothy DonSpencer.jpg|Don Spencer DonandhisGuitar.jpg|Don and his guitar DrinkingTeawithDorothy-Prologue.jpg|Don introducing "Drinking Tea with Dorothy" DrinkingTeawithDorothy.jpg|"Drinking Tea with Dorothy" DonPlayingGuitar.jpg|Don playing his guitar DonSingingDrinkingRosyTeawithDorothy.jpg|Don singing DorothySingingDrinkingRosyTeawithDorothy.jpg|Dorothy singing File:DorothySpeaksWarramiri4.png File:DorothySpeaksWarramiri5.png|Dorothy and Kathy Gothadjka File:DorothySpeaksWarramiri6.png File:DorothySpeaksWarramiri7.png|Kathy Gothadjka File:DorothySpeaksWarramiri8.png File:DorothySpeaksWarramiri9.png File:DorothySpeaksWarramiri10.png File:DorothySpeaksWarramiri11.png File:DorothySpeaksWarramiri12.png File:DorothySpeaksWarramiri13.png File:DorothySpeaksWarramiri14.png File:DorothySpeaksWarramiri15.png File:DorothySpeaksWarramiri16.png File:DorothySpeaksWarramiri17.png File:DorothySpeaksWarramiri18.png|Ngalmam Djangu Godku Yumarrku (We Are All In God's Family) DorothySingingBucketofDew.jpg|Dorothy singing BucketofDew-2008.jpg|"Bucket of Dew" DorothyIrishDancinginIrishDancingWiththeFairies.jpg|Dorothy Irish dancing ComeOnLet'sJump-2008.jpg|"Come On Let's Jump" CaptainandDorothyinOrchestralStrings.jpg|Captain and Dorothy JohnRowe.jpg|John Rowe JohnRandDorothy.jpg|John and Dorothy VegetableSoup!.jpg|Henry, Dorothy and John Rowe VegetableSoup-2008Prologue.jpg|John introducing "Vegetable Soup" JohnRoweSingingVegetableSoup.jpg|John singing DorothyandHenrySingingVegetableSoup.jpg|Dorothy singing VegetableSoup-2008.jpg|"Vegetable Soup" JohnRowe'sShoes.jpg|John's shoes JohnRowePlayinghisGuitar.jpg|John playing his guitar MyNameIsDorothy(ComeDanceWithMe)-2008.jpg|"My Name is Dorothy (Come Dance with Me)" DorothyDancinginSwingingFairies.jpg|Dorothy dancing DorothyandWagsinDorothy'sMemoryBook4.jpg|Dorothy and Wags looking at her memory book while outside JaneKennedy.jpg|Jane Kennedy ILookInTheMirror(Episode).jpg|Jane, Dorothy and Henry DorothyandHenryiniLookInTheMirror(Episode).jpg|Dorothy and Henry JaneandDorothy.jpg|Jane and Dorothy ILookInTheMirror-Prologue.jpg|Dorothy and Jane introducing "I Look in the Mirror" ILookInTheMirror.jpg|"I Look in the Mirror" JaneSingingILookInTheMirror.jpg|Jane singing DorothySingingILookInTheMirror.jpg|Dorothy singing DorothyinILookInTheMirror(Episode).jpg|Dorothy DonthePostman.jpg|Don the Postman DonBlowingWhistle.jpg|Don blowing whistle DonandDorothy.jpg|Dorothy and Don Spencer DorothyinDonthePostman.jpg|Dorothy RosyCrumpets.jpg|Rosy crumpets DonEatingRosyCrumpet.jpg|Don eating rosy crumpet I'mThePostman-Prologue.jpg|Dorothy introducing "I'm the Postman" I'mThePostman.jpg|"I'm The Postman" DonSingingI'mThePostman.jpg|Don singing FrancistheFlowerSeller.jpg|Francis, Dorothy and Fairy Clare FrancisAwaritefe.jpg|Francis DorothyandFrancis.jpg|Dorothy and Francis FairyClareinFrancistheFlowerSeller.jpg|Fairy Clare TheColorfulFlowers.jpg|The colorful flowers KristytheBlueFlower.jpg|Kristy the blue flower LyntheRedFlower.jpg|Lyn the red flower BentheYellowFlower.jpg|Ben the yellow flower MariothePurpleFlower.jpg|Mario the purple flower DorothyandFairyClareinFrancistheFlowerSalesman.jpg|Dorothy and Fairy Clare TheDancingFlowers-2008Prologue.jpg|Kristy introducing "The Dancing Flowers" TheDancingFlowers-2008.jpg|"The Dancing Flowers" FrancisNarratingTheDancingFlowers.jpg|Francis narrating DorothySingingTheDancingFlowers.jpg|Dorothy singing SeashellBarcarole.jpg|"Seashell Barcarole" DavidSingingBallerina,Ballerina.jpg|David Hobson Ballerina,Ballerina-2008.jpg|"Ballerina, Ballerina" CaptainandDorothyinCaptainFeathersword'sSingingLesson.jpg|Captain and Dorothy DorothyandDavidHobsoninCaptainFeathersword'sSingingLesson.jpg|Dorothy and David TheLibrary.jpg|The library Troy'sTakamineAcousticGuitar.jpg|Troy's Takamine acoustic guitar TroyPlayingTakamineAcousticGuitar.jpg|Troy Cassar-Daley playing Takamine guitar SingingattheLibrary.jpg|Troy, Dorothy and Wags TroytheLibrarian.jpg|Troy DorothyandWagsinSingingattheLibrary.jpg|Dorothy and Wags TroyandDorothy.jpg|Troy and Dorothy DorothyinSingingattheLibrary.jpg|Dorothy ILoveItWhenItRains-2008Prologue.jpg|Dorothy and Wags introducing "I Love It When It Rains" ILoveItWhenItRains-2008.jpg|"I Love It When It Rains" TroySingingILoveItWhenItRains.jpg|Troy singing DorothyandWagsinDorothy'sMemoryBookEpilogue.jpg|Wags and Dorothy in epilogue DorothyinDorothy'sMemoryBookEpilogue.jpg|Dorothy in epilogue TheLandWiggleFriendsinDorothy'sMemoryBook.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends TheWiggleFriendsinDorothy'sMemoryBook.jpg|Dorothy and Wags greeting Henry and Captain CaptainFeatherswordinDorothy'sMemoryBook.jpg|Captain Feathersword Let'sHaveaParty(Dorothy'sParty)-Prologue.jpg|''"Let's have a party!"'' TheRosyOrchestrainDorothy'sMemoryBook.jpg|The Rosy Orchestra FairyClareandLarissainDorothy'sMemoryBook.jpg|Fairy Clare and Larissa DorothySingingLet'sHaveaParty(Dorothy'sParty).jpg|Dorothy singing Let'sHaveaParty-Dorothy'sParty.jpg|"Let's Have A Party (Dorothy's Party)" DorothyDancinginDorothy'sMemoryBook.jpg|Dorothy dancing HenryandWagsinDorothy'sMemoryBook.jpg|Henry and Wags CaptainandDorothyinDorothy'sMemoryBook.jpg|Captain and Dorothy CaptainandHenryinDorothy'sMemoryBook.jpg|Captain and Henry WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinDorothy'sMemoryBook.jpg|Wags and Captain CaptainFeatherswordDancinginDorothy'sMemoryBook.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing TheMaleWiggleFriendsinDorothy'sMemoryBook.jpg|The Male Wiggle Friends WagsinDorothy'sMemoryBook.jpg|Wags the Dog HenryinDorothy'sMemoryBook.jpg|Henry the Octopus FairyLuciainDorothy'sMemoryBook.jpg|Fairy Lucia FairyMariainDorothy'sMemoryBook.jpg|Fairy Maria TheEarlyWiggleFriendsinDorothy'sMemoryBook.jpg|The Early Wiggle Friends TheWigglyMascotsinDorothy'sMemoryBook.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots TheLandWigglyFriendsinDorothy'sMemoryBookEpilogue.jpg|The Land Wiggly Friends in epilogue TheWigglyFriendsinDorothy'sMemoryBookEpilogue.jpg|The Wiggly Friends in epilogue Dorothy'sMemoryBook-Epilogue.jpg|The Wiggle Friends waving goodbye Dorothy'sMemoryBook-EndCredits.jpg|End Credits TheLandWiggleFriendsinDorothy'sMemoryBookEndCredits.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends in end credits TheWiggleFriendsinDorothy'sMemoryBookEndCredits.jpg|The Wiggle Friends in end credits FairyMariainDorothy'sMemoryBookEndCredits.jpg|Fairy Maria in end credits TheWigglyMascotsinDorothy'sMemoryBookEndCredits.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots in end credits DorothyandWagsinDorothy'sMemoryBookEndCredits.jpg|Dorothy and Wags in end credits WagsinDorothy'sMemoryBookEndCredits.jpg|Wags in end credits WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinDorothy'sMemoryBookEndCredits.jpg|Wags and Captain in end credits DorothyandHenryinDorothy'sMemoryBookEndCredits.jpg|Dorothy and Henry in end credits Dorothy'sTitleinDorothy'sMemoryBookCredits.jpg|Dorothy's title CaptainFeathersword'sTitleinDorothy'sMemoryBookCredits.jpg|Captain's title Wags'TitleinDorothy'sMemoryBookCredits.jpg|Wags' title Henry'sTitleinDorothy'sMemoryBookCredits.jpg|Henry's title TheFairies'Titles.jpg|The Fairies' titles TheLittleFairies'Titles.jpg|The Little Fairies' titles FrancisAwaritefe'sTitle.jpg|Francis' title RachaelBeck'sTitle.jpg|Rachael's title TroyCassarDaley'sTitle.jpg|Troy's title KathyGothadjaka'sTitle.jpg|Kathy's title DavidHobson'sTitle.jpg|David's title JaneKennedy'sTitle.jpg|Jane's title JohnRowe'sTitle.jpg|John's title LeoSayer'sTitle.jpg|Leo's title DonSpencer'sTitle.jpg|Don's title FairyClareinDorothy'sMemoryBook.jpg|Fairy Clare CaptainandHenryinDorothy'sMemoryBookEndCredits.jpg|Captain and Henry in end credits FairyLuciainDorothy'sMemoryBookEndCredits.jpg|Fairy Lucia in end credits HenryandWagsinDorothy'sMemoryBookEndCredits.jpg|Henry and Wags in end credits TheMaleWiggleFriendsinDorothy'sMemoryBookEndCredits.jpg|The Male Wiggle Friends in end credits DVD Packaging DorothytheDinosaur'sMemoryBook.jpg|Front cover DorothytheDinosaur'sMemoryBook-DVDBack.jpg|Back cover DorothytheDinosaur'sMemoryBook-DVDInside.jpg|Disc and booklet TheWigglespresentDorothytheDinosaur-FullDVDCover.jpg|North American full cover TheWigglespresentDorothytheDinosaur-Disc.jpg|Disc DVD Menu & Previews AUS DVD File:442AF080-399D-4F3A-8D77-3FEB567224FF.jpeg|Warning Screen File:0EAC6D08-468D-463D-AAAE-D85E10CA560F.jpeg|Rated G Screen ABCDVDLogo2002.png|ABC DVD Logo ABCForKids1992Logo4.jpeg|ABC for Kids Logo File:71859EC9-2D0F-4524-A4F8-62614A80DCB9.jpeg|Main menu (Song used: I'm Dorothy the Dinosaur!) Dorothy'sMemoryBook-SongSelectionMenu.jpg|Song Selection menu (Song used: C'est Wags, C'est Bon) Dorothy'sMemoryBook-SongSelectionMenu2.jpg|Song selection menu page 2 (Song used: Come On Let's Jump) Dorothy'sMemoryBook-SongSelectionMenu3.jpg|Song selection menu page 3 (Song used: Balla Balla Bambina) File:431EEF3C-FFC0-4536-8CBC-C75AACF591EE.jpeg|Special Features menu (Song used: Say Aah at the Doctors) Dorothy'sMemoryBook-SubtitlesMenu.jpg|Subtitles menu (Song used: Lettuce Sing (Fresh Fruit And Vegies)) US DVD Song Jukebox and Subtitle menus are the same as the Australian release. File:WarnerBrosWarningScreen2005(Widescreen).jpeg File:WarnerHomeVideoLate1996Logo(Widescreen).jpeg File:APupNamedScoobyDooVolume6DVDTrailer.png Dorothy'sMemoryBook-DVDMenu.jpg|Main menu (Same song used as Australian version) TheWigglespresentDorothytheDinosaur-TheWigglesJukeboxMenu.png|The Wiggles Jukebox menu (Song used: Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?), 1997) Dorothy'sMemoryBook-SpecialFeaturesMenu.jpg|Special Features menu (Same song used as Australian version) WarnerBrosWarningScreenCanadian1.jpeg WarnerBrosWarningScreenCanadian2.jpeg WarnerBrosWarningScreenCanadian3.jpeg WarnerBrosWarningScreenCanadian4.jpeg WarnerBrosWarningScreenCanadian5.jpeg WarnerBrosWarningScreenCanadian6.jpeg Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:Bonus Clip Galleries Category:2009 Category:2008